Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Kaiju Summoner
by superlegoman97
Summary: After an attack by the villagers Naruto unlocks an ancient power that was said to have died out years ago. Now watch as Naruto hones his new abilities and trains to become the strongest shinobi and battles new enemies that will strive to do whatever it takes to release an ancient evil that has been locked away for centuries! Strong, Bloodline Naruto, Good Sasuke, Narutoxharem.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Kaiju Summoner

First off, this is my first story so I will try to keep up with it among things, also I will do my utter best to keep up with things so lets get this started! I do not own Naruto or Godzilla…

Chapter 1: The shocking truth, and an ancient Kekkai Genkai

It was a rather cheery day in the village hidden in the leaves, as this day was a day of celebration for the defeat of the nine tailed demon fox by the late fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze. That is except for one poor soul, a young boy who lives within the village.

This boy was awfully small for his age; he had short, spiky, blond hair, ocean blue eyes and three whisker-like birthmarks on his both his cheeks. This boys name was Naruto Uzumaki.

Now Naruto has not lead a very easy life, if anything it was a hell for him. Most general stores would kick him out or overcharge him for food and supplies, and worst of all he didn't have a home let alone a bed to sleep in, but the worst of all this was the people.

In short, their were a small amount of people in the village who did not hate or loathe him, the reason for this hatred toward him was unknown to him but he never had time to ask these questions as he was always running from most of the villagers who were often trying to kill him, and sadly on this day it was at it's worst.

It was rather dark out on this night as we find young Naruto near a clan restaurant as he was foraging for left over food.

"Wow, there is a lot to go through here," said Naruto as he looked through the leftover food.

One thing was certain for young Naruto, since he was barely able to purchase food from stores; he was slightly thinner than most children.

As he was continuing to look he could not help but here noises in the distance as it started to get rather close, which for Naruto was not good at all. For after awhile of waiting a large group of men and women armed with kunai and other various weapons began to close in on him.

"Hey their it is, lets get it!" one of the crowd members yelled as they turned their heads to see Naruto.

Without hesitation he begins to run through the ally ways in fear for his own life as the crowd tried to close their distance from him. Running from right to left he kept trying to lose them but to no avail as they just kept catching up with him.

As he continued to run he made the wrong move and turned to a dead end. "Finally caught you demon", one of the villagers said when Naruto turned and faced the now seething crowd of people.

"Why are you doing this, why ME!" he yelled as they started to get closer to him.

After saying that this group of villagers was enraged. "Why? WHY? YOU KILLED MY FAMILY YOU MONSTER!" yelled an older looking man carrying a bat.

After he said that the group pounced on the poor boy as he was beaten, cut, and stabbed repeatedly, on the verge of losing consciousness.

As the group backed away for a second a man came forward wielding a slightly withered Katana. "I had this blade ever since you attacked years ago, and now I'll have my vengeance!" the man yells as he rears back ready to slice.

Naruto couldn't believe it, this was it there was nowhere to run or hide and his life was going to be ended right here and now. "No, just leave me alone!" he yelled weakly.

The katana wielding villager grins evilly, "Not a chance, NOW DIE!" he yells as the blade comes down.

At that moment, deep down in naruto's subconscious, an odd energy began to flow, then erupted throughout the boys' body.

When the man's blade was about to make contact with the boy's body, he was thrown back by a large chakra surge. When he looked forward he stared wide-eyed as the naruto's body began to change drastically.

Almost immediately his body was being encased in a dark blue armor-like paddings, on his back three metallic, blood red fins shot out, forming around his forearms a pair of scythe-like talons were being made, near the base of his back he grew a metallic tail with a metallic claw at the end, going down his legs he developed more armor along with spiked shin guards and spiked footing, and finally the armor begins to form around Naruto's head forming a bird-like helmet over him.

Naruto looked upward in seething anger and pure malice as his single read eye glowed fiercely at them, he then roared out, "**I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!**"

He then lunged forward as he stabbed his left blade in his gut into the katana wielding civilian, then he stabbed his other blade in him then he proceeded to rip him in half, then he eyed the others as he then charged forward of which he sliced and diced and blasted through them.

After killing his attackers, Naruto's armor receded back into Naruto only for him to slip into unconsciousness.

Naruto soon found himself waking up in a sewer, and as he looked around he found that no one was there.

"Hello? Somebody? Anybody?"

Naruto kept calling out as he proceeded forward through the sewer only to come up to a pair of large gates with a paper in the middle with the kanji for "seal" on it.

Wondering what's inside, he moves forward to see if for himself. As he moves forward he notice's a presence in front of him and decides to call out "Hello?"

As if on cue, he feels vibrations in the ground as the presence he felt before starts to move towards him, leading up to a shocking surprise, as he comes face to…snout with a large nine tailed fox!

"**WELL IT APPEARS THAT MY CAPTOR HAS FINALLY DECIDED TO SHOW HIMSELF AFTER SO LONG**" the creature says showing off its large fangs in what looks like grinning. Naruto, both in fear and confusion managed to muster up a sentence.

"W-who are you, and where am I?"

The large fox smirks, "**ME? I AM THE NINE TAILED DEMON FOX, AND THIS IS YOUR MINDSCAPE KIT**", as Naruto heard he had a realization hit him, "so it was true I am a demon…" as Naruto hung his head he felt that he was going to cry his eyes out only to hear a large roar.

"**NO YOU ARE NOT! NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK YOU ARE NOT A DEMON!**" The nine tails roared out anger.

Naruto after this looked forward with a slightly confused look, "what?" was all he could muster out, as he was curious as to what it meant.

"**KIT IN MINE AND A FEW OTHERS EYES YOU ARE MOST CERTAINLY NOT A DEMON NOR A MONSTER, AND TRUST ME THERE ARE OTHERS WHO CARE FOR YOU, ESPECIALLY ME."**

Naruto couldn't believe it; he had someone who didn't think like most of the village does except the hokage.

"T-thank you, but how are you inside me? And how did I get here?"

The nine tails grinned; "**WELL, EIGHT YEARS AGO THE FOURTH HOKAGE HAD TO FIND AWAY TO STOP ME IN MY RAMPAGE AND HAD TO SACRIFICE HIS LIFE TO PROTECT THE VILLAGE, HOWEVER, IN ORDER TO GET RID OF ME HE HAD TO SEAL ME AWAY, AND BEING THAT YOU WERE A MERE INFANT YEARS AGO, YOUR CHAKRA LEVELS WERE STILL NOT FULLY DEVELOPED AND WERE CAPABLE ENOUGH TO CONTAIN ME**." Naruto felt angered by this but still rather confused until the nine tails spoke again.

"**YOU MAY THINK OF YOURSELF AS UNFORTNATE FOR THIS TO HAPPEN, BUT IN HIS EYES, HE WANTED YOU TO BE SEEN AS A HERO, A SAVIOUR, HOWEVER DUE TO THEIR GREIF AND SADNESS THE VILLAGERS LET THEIR EMOTIONS GET IN THE WAY OF THE TRUTH AND SAW YOU AS THE MONSTER THAT ATTACKED THEM." **Naruto was at least relieved to hear that but another question came to mind.

"Wait, but what happened, how did I get here?" Naruto asked, as he was confused. The Nine tails sighed, "**WELL FIRST OFF LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING; WHAT IS A BLOODLINE LIMIT?**

"I…I'm not sure" Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head.

The nine tails looked at him both surprised and annoyed.

"**WELL THAT IS TO BE EXPECTED, THOSE VILLAGERS REALLY ARE STUPID; WELL BLOODLINE LIMITS ARE PASSED DOWN ABBILITIES FOR CERTAIN CLANS SUCH AS ICE STYLE AND WOOD STYLE."**

"Oh, well what does that have to do with me?" Naruto asked as the nine tails chuckles.

"**WELL KIT IT APPEARS YOU YOURSELF HAVE ACTIVATED AN OLD UZUMAKI BLOODLINE LIMIT, WHICH HASN'T BEEN SEEN IN A LONG TIME AND HAS THOUGHT TO HAVE DIED OUT, CALLED 'KAIJU RESURRECTION'."**

Well stop here for now, but I'll be back later with chapter 2.

Also I will say this, this may or may not be a harem story, I'll think of it later on. Anyway I'll see you all next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Kaiju Summoner

All right, here is chapter 2 Let's do this!

I do not own Naruto or Godzilla…

Chapter 2: The past revealed and plans for the present

Naruto simply stood their excited but confused at the same time trying to rap his head around this new piece of information.

"Kaiju…Resurrection? What the heck is that?" Naruto asked honestly.

Even though he has seen most of naruto's life, the nine tails could not help but smack his palm against his forehead, if he had one, at the boy's knowledge.

'**I am going to fix that when the time comes but nevertheless, here we go…' "WELL KIT LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING; WHAT ARE THE KAIJU?" **the nine tails asked.

Naruto simply stared at him and pulled up a thinking pose, which lasted for a good total of ten minutes before he responded with a blank look.

"I don't know".

The Nine tails merely face-faltered at his answer and looked like he was going to have a serious migraine after his explanation, which he knew instinctively, was going to take a long ass time. He merely recomposed himself and continued speaking.

"**ALL RIGHT THEN, WELL, ESSENTIALLY KAIJU ARE POWERFUL BEINGS CREATED BY UNCONVETIONAL MEANS OF WHICH THEY ARE KNOWN TO CAUSE HAVOC FOR THE WORLD ITSELF, AT LEAST, THAT IS WHAT MOST DID" **the nine tails said sheepishly.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"**WELL YOU SEE MANY YEARS AGO THERE WAS ONCE AN ISLAND THAT WAS POPULATED WITH MANY KAIJU THEMSELVES, HOWEVER, THEIR WAS A FORCE MUCH STRONGER THAN MOST OF THEM, A MONSTER THAT RAVAGED THE LANDSCAPE IN ITS WAKE, SOMETHING THAT FAR EXCEEDED EVEN THE TAILED BEASTS THEMSELVES, A MONSTER KNOWN…AS GODZILLA.**"

"G-Godzilla?" asked Naruto who had a great deal of fear in his voice, and who could blame him, the supposed strongest being alive just told him their was something far more devastating than itself!

"**YES, GODZILLA WAS A MONSTER THAT WAS FEARED BY ALL OF THE NATIONS AND HAS DEFINITELY EARNED THE TITLE OF KING OF THE MONSTERS, ESPECIALLY WITH HIS SIGNATURE ATTACK: THE ATOMIC BREATH,**" the nine tails said with a huge grin on his face.

"Atomic breath?"

"**YES, AN ATTACK THAT COULD DESTROY AN ENTIRE VILLAGE IN ONE CONCENTRAITED BLAST, EVEN THE FAMED TAILED BEAST BOMB ITSELF CAN'T BE CREATED FAST ENOUGH TO THAT ATTACK, MUCH LESS CAUSE THE NECESSARY AMOUNT OF DESTRUC-**", as the nine tails was about to continue his rant he could tell the boy was wishing to continue with the story from earlier as he was tapping his foot on the ground impatiently.

The nine tails recomposed itself again, "**SORRY GOT DISTRACTED THERE, ANYWAY, NOW THESE BEINGS WERE STRONG ONES NONETHELESS, BUT AS OF TODAY THERE IS SADLY KNOW LIVING KAIJU LEFT IN THE WORLD**."

Naruto seemed confused by this and asked, "Well what happened to them?"

"**I…DON'T KNOW HONESTLY, THEY DISAPPEARD BEFORE OUR TIME AND THAT WAS YEARS BEFORE YOU WERE EVEN BORN, LET ALONE BEFORE THE VILLAGE WAS FORMED**."

"But what is this ability, and what can it do?"

"**WELL YOU SEE, 'KAIJU RESSERECTION' IS AN ODD ABILITY THAT ALLOWS THE USER TO MORPH HIS BODY INTO THAT OF ANY SAID KAIJU THAT HAS EXISTED, HOWEVER, THE THING IS THERE ARE LEVELS IN EACH TRANSFORMATION OF WHICH ARE A TOTAL OF THREE, THE FIRST BEING THE HYBRID STATE IN WHICH THE BODY WILL TAKE ON THE KAIJU CERTAIN ATRIBUTES AND MERGE WITH THEM AS WELL AS THEIR ATTACKS. NOW THE SECOND LEVEL IS QUITE LIKE HOW THE TAILED BEAST STATE IS LIKE EXCEPT YOUR BODY WILL RETAIN MORE OF THE KAIJU'S FEATURES AND YOUR ABILITIES WILL DOUBLE. NOW THE THIRD AND FINAL LEVEL IS A VERY DIFFICULT ONE TO MASTER BECAUSE TWO THINGS CAN HAPPEN IN THIS PHASE; ONE: YOUR MINDSET WILL BE MORE ANIMAL AS YOUR BODY WILL TAKE ON A KAIJU'S ENTIRE LOOK, INCLUDING THE SIZE PROPRTIONS AND THEIR ULTIMATE ATTACKS, AND YOUR MIND WILL BE MORE THAN HUMAN AND WILL CAUSE YOU TO LOSE IT IN A SENSE, AND TWO: THIS PHASE WILL NEARLY DRAIN ALL OF YOUR CHAKRA AND WILL LEAVE YOU IN A UNCONCIOUS STATE AFTERWARD UNLESS YOU RECEIVE MEDICAL ASSISTENCE**."

In one word Naruto was shocked at how powerful these abilities were but one question remained, "So how do I master it?

"**WELL THERE IS THE PROBLEM, YOU SEE THE LAST PERSON TO USE THIS ABILITY DIED OFF YEARS AGO, NOT LEAVING BEHIND ANY KNOWLEDGE OF ITS ABILITIES SO-"**

"_That's not completely true._"

Naruto and the nine tails turn to see what appears to a man. He had black boots, shinobi style pants, a black shirt with a chest guard, and a sage coat, his face appeared to be young but his dark blue eyes and white hair showed his age.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked curiously.

"_I am a man that has been long forgotten and has been often considered a legend among those who know of my existence, my name is Raiden Uzumaki the original Kaiju Summoner_."

"WHAT/**WHAT**?" Naruto and the yell at the same time.

The man merely chuckled at their reaction before looking at the boy, then said, "_So you're my last descendent hmm? I see you have already accessed my power but it is still incomplete_."

"Huh? How is it incomplete?" Naruto asked confused.

"_Well there are certain factors that do not add up for you due to your tenant, but I digress, you seem to have a full grasp of the 2__nd__ level transformation, however you sped past the 1__st__ level and that left your chakra levels with 25% left to spare, you are more than lucky to be alive._"

Naruto slightly paled at that thought as even the nine tails lost a bit of color as well, though it was so dark that no one really noticed.

Calming down a tad Naruto spoke up, "So how are you even here?"

Raiden grinned, "_Well you see years ago before I passed on I made a deal with the shinigami and asked him to revive my soul when the next Uzumaki unlocked this bloodline, even if it is missing it's main attribute."_

"**ATTRIBUTE? PRAY TELL WHAT ATTRIBUTE DO YOU MEAN?**" the nine tails asked raising an eyebrow at this as Naruto had the same thought going through his mind; what was the main attribute?

"_Well you see when a Kaiju Summoner is born they are given the Kaiju contract which allows us to summon any number of Kaiju, as well as obtain our own Kaiju guardian, of which is a battle partner who will fight along side us in battle," _as he finished he sweat-dropped as he noticed two things: One: the nine tails was gaping at this new information, and two: Naruto's eyes were sparkling as he was amazed to hear he was going to his own personal Kaiju to fight along side him, as well as summon others.

"That's…so…COOL!" Naruto yelled excitedly.

"**WELL I WILL NOT LIE THIS DOES SOUND PROMISING, BUT AREN'T ALL OF THE KAIJU IN THE WORLD GONE? I MEAN THERE HASN'T BEEN ONE IN YEARS.**"

"_Well there is a reason as to what happened to them; you see, years ago back in my time humanity and Kaiju were in a neutral state as long as the Kaiju do not attack the humans, then they were left alone, however, at some point both humanity and Kaiju alike as something unexpected had occurred, and soon many of them were soon killed."_

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"_You see Naruto when you were born, you were referred to as the 'child of destiny' because their was a prophecy foretold that you would help bring the world to true peace, and save it from a abomination that killed off the ancient Kaiju that lived long ago will soon threaten the shinobi world, and bring forth its demise_."

"W-What do you mean? What prophecy? And what abomination?!" Naruto was scared and confused as didn't know what was going on.

Raiden grimaced as this may shock the poor child, but he must be told. "_You see Naruto, years ago near the time of the Rikudou Sennin was alive he and myself had to fight off an enemy unlike any other, a monster that was defeated the other Kaiju even Godzilla itself, a monster that does not care for any living soul, a monster that was truly a demon, this monster…was the ten tailed demon!"_

When the nine tails heard that name he showed the one thing no one thought they would see: Fear…unholy, gut-retching fear!

"Huh? Fox you ok?" Naruto asked confused by his actions.

"**T-THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! HE SEALED IT AWAY FOR GOOD, THAT'S HOW ME AND THE OTHERS ARE HERE, AND IT CAN'T BE BROUGHT BACK UNLESS THE OTHERS WERE BROUGHT TOGETHER AGAIN, RIGHT?!**" The nine tails was clearly losing it as the mindscape itself was shaking slightly.

"_That was the original plan but things changed after a certain incident occurred after the beasts chakra was sealed away_," Raiden sadly said.

"**WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'A CERTAIN INCIDENT'?" **the nine tails asked irritably.

Raiden sighs, "_You see, on that day a slight meteor shower hit this planet, while some burned up in the atmosphere, one in particular fell without being affected and fell on one specific spot, and I can guess that you already know what it fell on_," he said before glancing over to the fox who had a look of shock before he continued, "_That is correct, the meteor crashed into the ten tails as it was weakened, but, odd crystals began to cover the body as it appeared to take over its body and started to change it into a cocoon-like structure, but before it could open the sage focused his chakra and began create chains to bind the creature together while I took on the 3__rd__ level form of Baragon and quickly began to bury it per his instructions before he began to cover it in sand to which I soon used my fire breath to turn it to glass so it would lay dormant for years to come, but I fear in these coming years the beast shall soon escape, so in order for us to fight it…I shall help train," _Raiden finished with a light grin on his face.

Naruto hearing this grew ecstatic.

"So you're going to teach me how to master this bloodline? Awesome!" Naruto was about to continue his ranting but thought of something, "wait how are you going to teach me if you're in here?"

Raiden thought for a moment before they were interrupted the sound of someone clearing his throat. Turning his head he notices the nine tails ready to say something, "**WELL, YOU MIGHT BE ABLE TO SUMMON HIM WITH HIS CHAKRA BEING IN YOU AS WELL SO…**"

"_Hey now, that might actually work," _Raiden began to laugh a bit before he turned his gaze back to Naruto, "_well Naruto it looks like you got your self a sensei, as well as the very person who could summon the contract for you to sign, but that will come later on, so how about you wake up now" _as he said that Naruto began to fade as he soon woke up in the a white room.

As he sat up he noticed that he was in the hospital, soon he turned his gaze to see a familiar face sitting in the chair and instantly knew whom it was.

The man turned to see him and smiled. "Hello Naruto-kun, its good to see you're awake."

Naruto smiled back, "Its good to see you too, old man."

Naruto's destiny is revealed and his future is decided, now what will happen?

Also I have decided to go with the harem leave a review for your thoughts as well as idea's on girls to be in the harem.

Oh and also someone asked if I would use the Kaiju from CKC, well I'll take that idea and use it well so thank you for that bit of knowledge.

Thanks everyone I'll see you later!


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto Uzumaki: The Last Kaiju Summoner

All right, enjoy!

I do not own Naruto or Godzilla (Except Raiden, he's mine!)

Chapter 3: A new sensei and the start of training

After hearing naruto's response the old man came for and was none other the Sarutobi Hiruzen, the sandaime of the hidden leaf village. To Naruto, Hiruzen was like a grandfather to him and was always caring for the child; it was also this fact that he had an apartment in the first place.

As Hiruzen stepped forward he looked as if he hadn't had any sleep since the incident, and who could blame him? His surrogate grandson was almost killed yet again!

Hiruzen decided to break the silence, "So Naruto, can you tell me what happened, who attacked you, and why aren't you at the orphanage?" he said worriedly.

Soon Naruto began to explain what had happened to him after he was kicked out of the orphanage, how he had lived on the streets, and how he was often attacked and soon after left to die.

After he was done he could tell Hiruzen was mad-no down right pissed at how this had happened to the boy, his somewhat grandson no doubt.

Hiruzen stood up and yelled out "Anbu!" of which two anbu shinobi appeared, one had a boar mask on while the other had a neko mask ready for their orders.

"Yes Hokage-sama!" they both said.

"Boar, Neko, I want you to head to the orphanage and bring the work staff and the owner to my office, we are going to talk later on about their punishment for forgetting their duties."

The two nodded and body-flickered away leaving the hokage and the alone.

After a minute or two Hiruzen decided to ask, "Naruto, did anyone save you last night?"

Naruto was a bit taken back by this question and was wondering what he meant until he heard, '_I believe I know what he means Naruto', _the voice said.

Naruto was surprised, 'Raiden?'

'_Yes Naruto its me_,' the voice now identified as Raiden said.

'Hey Raiden, what does he mean? No one was their except for me and that mob' Naruto thought.

Raiden sighed, '_well sadly when you were about to be killed your bloodline activated and went into a level 2 form of the Kaiju Gigan, a cyborg monster_ _that was a deadly menace when he was controlled, as to what happened afterward well_…'

'**You basically lost your temper and slaughtered them before they could kill you**' the nine tails said nonchalant-like causing them to sweat drop.

'_Real subtle man'_ he said as sarcastically.

'So what do we tell him?' Naruto asked.

'_I think we should tell him, whereas I know most would think it's a common lie I know a way to prove it,_' he said.

'What?'

'_If you could ask him to show you the hand seals maybe you can pull on my chakra and summon me so that I can explain as well_.' He finished smirking.

As Naruto thought about it he didn't notice the sandaime looking at Naruto quizzically. 'I wonder what he's thinking of, but there is the situation as to what that large burst of chakra was…I just hope that whatever or whoever helped him didn't do anything else to the boy'.

As Naruto finally came up with an answer, he decided to ask, "Hey old man?"

"Hmm?"

"I have an answer for you but I need your help to better explain some things" Naruto said.

"Oh and what kind of help do you need Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen questioned.

"Well…do you know the hand seals for something called the summoning jutsu?" Naruto sheepishly asked.

Now this surprised the Kage as he didn't expect this and grew worried but more importantly serious.

"And why do you wish to know this Naruto?"

Naruto knew that the old man had grown serious now and decided to put on his serious face as well, if you could call it that.

"Please old man, just, just listen to me please I know its odd to ask such a question, but, can you please just trust me on this when I say I need to know the seals, so, can you please show me them?" Naruto pleaded in a serious manner.

Sarutobi was shocked to say the least; the boy that he has known to somewhat loud and brash has managed to get this serious, even if it was a tad bit adorable, but he trusted the boy somewhat and knew if was planning something he would act on it.

He sighed in defeat as their appeared to be no other way, "fine I will shall the seals but unless you managed to sign a contract I don't understand why you would need this."

After the signs were he added in "you also require blood to perform this technique", as Naruto heard this he also was getting some instructions from Raiden.

"_Okay, now listen, in order for this to work you need to pull on my own chakra and push it into the technique as well as the technique's name", _after Raiden said that Naruto rose from the hospital bed and motioned for Sarutobi to give him some space and began to form the hand seals, then he bit into his finger and slammed it down into the ground and yelled:

"_**Uzumaki style: Summoning jutsu!"**_

A plume of smoke appeared causing the old hokage to go on guard prepared for the worst; at the same Naruto was hoping for the best that his grandfather made it through.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was surprised to see that Raiden came through…but not the way he thought originally.

Instead of an elderly looking man there was young version of him with the same attire on from his mindscape, but his eyes were a light blue and he had dark red hair.

While Naruto was grinning Sarutobi was gaping as he just witnessed his surrogate grandson, no older than 5, summon forth a strange man out of nowhere, which in itself would have caused him to have a heart attack had he not remembered about the conversation from earlier.

As Hiruzen managed to recompose himself he looked at the young man and asked with caution, "Who are you?"

Raiden smirked, "Well my name is Raiden Uzumaki and I am naruto's great, great, great, great, great, great- (1 hour later)- great, great, great, great grandfather" he finished with a grin as Hiruzen look that was showing a massive amount of disbelief, shock, and slight annoyance for the dry joke that was pulled on him.

Hiruzen was really having a hard time understanding this so he just asked, "Can one of you elaborate what the hell is going on?"

"Well I'll be happy to oblige in this matter, you see…" and for the next hour yet again Raiden began to tell the tale he had told Naruto, and even mentioning the nine tails much to the sandaime's shock and concern but was quickly informed of the foxes more relaxed attitude rather than a slightly angered and bloodthirsty attitude. After Raiden was finished Hiruzen looked like he was simply wiped out by the information he had heard as well as the abilities Naruto possessed, which caused him to sigh loudly and mutter "I am getting too old for this shit", which caused a light chuckle from the two in front of him.

"So what are you going to do? People will more than likely be concerned or questionable as to seeing someone such as yourself around here, especially with Naruto-kun around" asked Hiruzen.

Raiden thought about it and said "Well maybe I could become naruto's guardian, that way, I can train him in his bloodline and watch after his growth since that damned orphanage can't do it properly enough" he finished with a sliver of venom in his voice.

Hiruzen pondered this, "This is a good plan but some people will be wondering who you are necessarily and that could bring up some problems and protests…unless" Hiruzen seemed to go into thought before turning into a slight grin, "I think I know a way to keep you safe in the village so hear me out" he looked at the two as they nodded allowing him to continue "now what if you were to become an acting clan head, that way, you could have clan protection from the civilian council as well as others while also training him in both his bloodline and his clan techniques."

Raiden pondered this and weighed the pros & cons of this before coming to a conclusion. "Okay I will do this but I will need a pretty decent back story as to where I came from and it is gonna be difficult to come up with decent enough story for an Uzumaki seeing as there are a dangerously low amount of them living today and why are you grinning like that?" true to his word the old Sarutobi was grinning like a mad man as if he learned the way to immortality was to wish it from a magical dragon.

Hiruzen managed compose himself but still had a creepy smile planted on his face. "Well Raiden I believe that there is a story that might benefit both of you."

"The both of us? What do you mean old man?" Naruto asked confused.

Hiruzen had lost a tad bit of his excitement and was replaced with a bit of fear and regret as he hoped that the boy would understand what he was going to say next.

Hiruzen sighed, "You see Naruto-kun I have been keeping a certain secret from you that was not supposed to be told to you until you reached the rank of chunin or turned 16, however, with these turn of events such as you having a blood relative and you having a kekkai genkai, I believe it would be a wise choice to tell you now so you could at least live a better life but I must ask you a simple question first, Are you ready for this?" he looks at Naruto as he nods, "Well then Naruto-kun I believe it is time you are made aware of you heritage."

This caused Naruto to at first look confused but then the realization hit him like a bag of bricks, a big bag no less.

"O-Old man, w-what are you saying?" he shakily asked.

Hiruzen sighed sadly, "You see Naruto-kun your father was a very powerful man and had many enemies in his time as a shinobi, so naturally he was worried about your safety because you are the heir of two different clans, and sadly you might be the last of both of them."

Raiden raised an eyebrow at this, "What do you mean the last? Who were these clans?"

"Well, the first clan: The Uzumaki clan, who had its own hidden village called The village hidden in the whirlpools, were powerful people who were known for their large chakra reserves and their incredible use of water ninjutsu, but their greatest art was with fuinjutsu, of which many seal masters have originated from there, however, soon when war broke out they were targeted by both the hidden cloud and hidden stone villages and soon the village and its inhabitants were killed except a few who managed to escape, of which one of them was in fact your mother, Kushina Uzumaki."

Naruto was near tears but soon asked, "But what about the other clan, and my father?"

Hiruzen smiled a bit, "Well your fathers clan was known for its great art in seals, and was widely known for their charm as they seem to always worm they're way into your heart even if it was they're first meeting, but, much like the Uzumaki's they were obliterated in the war and suffice to say only your father was left after the onslaught, but he managed to become a strong shinobi and a great leader; his name was Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime hokage."

Naruto was stunned but most of all surprised as he had actually been to the Hokage's office a few times and has often looked at the fourth's picture frame and always thought that he resembled him immensely from the eyes to the hair and even the face if he didn't have the birthmarks he was born with.

He shakily sat up, "So the reason why I was never told was because I would've been targeted and soon attacked, and if I did know about them I would've probably been spoiled rotten or worse," he finished surprising the two adults for his maturity in the matter.

Raiden soon realized "wait how does knowing this benefit me as well exactly?"

Hiruzen grinned again "Well you see I have a plan that can get Naruto a home as well as a new guardian."

Raiden Thought for a second before grinning as well, leaving Naruto slightly freaked out by their actions, especially when they turned to him in.

"U-Umm old man, w-what are you two thinking? You're starting to s-scare me," Naruto said slightly freaked out.

Hiruzen's face softened, "Its' alright Naruto-kun, and to answer your question, since Raiden is the only other Uzumaki around and you two are legitimate family I propose that Raiden here adopts you to help you train in your new bloodline."

As soon as adopt left the old man's Naruto froze instantly before tackling the old man and crying out 'thank you' over and over again.

After he recomposed himself from the overly ecstatic blond he checked Naruto out of the hospital and asked the two to follow him to the Hokage tower.

After their arrival the aged hokage sat down and began the discussion. "Now as you know I would have to wait till Naruto-kun here was either chunin or at the age of 16 but now due to circumstances Naruto-kun you will be allowed to use the Uzumaki compound at the far north end of the village as well as go to the academy at the age of 8, are you with me so far?"

As he see's the two in front of nod he pulls out a pair of keys and tosses them to Raiden who catches them.

"Raiden the two keys in your hand are for the compound and its contents as you are technically the clan head and represent the clan itself, however you will have to keep this a secret till further notice but until then you will be training him in his bloodline and hopefully get him prepared for later on in life," he was about to continue until Raiden raised his hand, "yes Raiden?"

"Um, Hokage-sama, if it is alright with you I would also like to take Naruto here out of the village for a few years after the first two" Raiden said surprising the old hokage and Naruto as well.

"And why do you wish to do this Raiden?"

Raiden smirked, "Well I was thinking that if we train outside of the village we will be able to not only train in his use of our bloodline but I can also get him to sign the Kaiju contract and get him his partner for later on in life."

Hiruzen thought about it and came to a decision.

"Alright I will agree to this but on one condition that Naruto-kun stays here for two years so that he can learn the basics of being a shinobi as well as possibly make some friends, but also to get acquainted to his new home and such," he finished waiting for his reply.

Raiden thought for a second, 'Hmm, he has a point, and we can get him the training meant for genin done immediately and hopefully find him some friends along the way'.

"All right Hokage-sama you have a deal" he says as he extends his hand for a handshake in which the old man takes it firmly.

"Good now you can find the compound near the front of the village near the Hyuga compound, you'll notice it by the whirlpool symbol on the gate."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," he then extended his hand to Naruto and said with a warm smile "Ready for your new life Naruto?"

Naruto stared for a second then grinned and took his hand, "you bet granddad!"

**Okay so first off sorry its been awhile but here is the next chapter, but nonetheless I have say thank you to the people who have been offering me the requests and idea's for girls to be in the harem, which will be MASSIVE for those who are wondering. Also to those concerned about Naruto's bloodline, he can turn into any of the old Kaiju; even Godzilla so there is that bit of info for your thoughts.**

**Also I plan on definitely messing with the natural order of events that happened in the canon version both in anime and manga, so there will be that, also if you wish for their to be gender bent characters in the harem then I would love to hear your ideas on who it is.**

**All right then till next time, Ja ne! **


End file.
